Reconciliación
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Las misiones siempre son aburridas y cansadas, por eso es bueno tener a alguien con quien divertirte si estas en una, y lo mejor de la pelea...es la reconciliación -ShikaTema-


Un bosque solitario, arboles frondosos a su alrededor, la imponente luna alzandoce en el cielo, pero ni siquiera ella podia iluminar la negrura de la noche y una densa neblina hacian una mas lujubre el lugar.

Una mezcla de sudor y sangre se hacia presente en el hambiente, el aroma era fuerte, tan penetrante e intenso que uno debia taparce la nariz para no sentir tanto asco, y ni mensionar la vision, un grupo de ocho hombres muertos estaba frente a él, y uno mas movio una mano, aun vivo, tenia trabajo pendiente...

Alzo su mano hacia el hombre y movio sus dedos, no se veia nada, pero sabia que su sombra haria el trabajo, trepando hasta el cuello de su objetibo y lo mataria sin piedad ni remordimientos, mientras que su cara mantendria una expresion de aburrimiento, cansado de limpiar el trabajo que ella le habia dejado.

Una vez echo eso suspiro, eso era realmente aburrido, no habia nada en que entretenerce, ella ya habia acabado con todo, no entendia para que diablos habia mandado una paloma a pedir ayuda, no era mas que un pequeño grupo, ademas ella parecia estar enojada, de un simple movimiento y su arma habria acabado con todos, pero parecia que lo habia echo de manera manual, algunas armas aun reposaban sobre los inertes cuerpos. Lo sabia...ella lo esperaba a él.

Por eso mando a pedir ayuda, por eso los hombres habian muerto de manera tan sadica, por eso el que la Hokage le sonriera...Porque sabia lo que le pasaria.

Entre la oscuridad podia vislumbrar un brillo en el suelo, se inclino a tomarlo y lo examino, era una una cadena y dije de oro, un pequeño corazon con una grabacion "_S&T_".

Lo sujeto con fuerza y lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalon mientras mostraba una sonrisa triste y miraba la luna.

-Realmente estas furiosa.-Pronuncio a la nada y siguio su camino.

Aun si todo estaba oscuro el estaba acostumbrado a las sombras, nada le pasaria, nada que no le hiciera la mujer que se acerco por detras a él, sintio su presencia, y su aroma lo embriago, una combinacion de jazmines y su aroma natural, quedando sin su sentido comun incluso cuando ella alzo una mano y coloco un kunai en su cuello. Él volvio dejo de respirar cuando ella pego su cuerpo, sueve y firme, recordandole que habia pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que la hizo suya.

Sin miedo a que ella le hiciera algo se giro y la encaro, sus ojos resplandecian ante la osuridad, deseosos de sangre y venganza, y su vestimenta habia cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vio, zapatillas bajas y negras, combinadas con una falda negra corta y blusa escotada de igual color, cabello suelto hasta los hombros y un broche plateado con forma de flor adornandolo. _"Demaciado femenina para ser ninja" _Penso divertido y sonrio sinceramente, como no lo hacia hacia mas de tres meses.

Ella tambien lo miro, camisa de manga larga negra, alzada hasta los codos, pantalones negros y sandalias como siempre, pero no era su ropa la que la hipnotizaba, era su cabello suelto que se mecia con el vento, negro y brillante, acariciando su rostro, y su barba levemente crecida, de dias sin afeitarce, dandole un toque mas maduro, mas atractivo..._"mas sensual"_ Penso enojada consigo misma por tales pensamientos al tiempo que el kunai caia de su mano inconcientemente.

-No vas a saludarme?- Pregunto con una sonrisa y sujetaba la mano de ella que aun estaba en el aire y la jalaba hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos y con la otra mano la tomo por la espalda y lentamente bajo su mano y la pozo en una zona que ansiaba demaciado, habia pasado tanto tiempo, volvio a jalarla con su mano y con la otra la empujo hacia el, saboreando interiormente el que su miembro hiciera contacto con la cintura de la chica, quien pego un respingo pero el verlo asi de seguro no la dejo actuar.-Que bien hueles- Exclamo contra su cuello, pero ella se aparto furiosa y le dio la espalda cruzandoce de brazos.

-Eso es lo que le dices a todas? O esque hoy solo pensaras en mi?- pronuncio molesta y el rio bajo, divertido por la actitud celosa de su novia, pero eso a ella la molesto mas, como se atrevia a reirse de ella? bien recordaba las miradas lujuriosas de las amiguitas de él, y mas que nada a esa tipeja que se habia atrevido a besarlo delante suyo.- _Maldita Ino- _Por eso se quito el collar y lo dejo junto con el hombre aun vivo, porque sabia que él lo veria, porque queria demostrarle que era lo que queria hacerle, hacerle saber que lo detestaba, y eso él lo sabia.

Pero él seguia sonriendo, contento por verla de nuevo, ya no estaba resentido porque ella dudara de él cuando su compañera le beso, porque si, se habia molestado, él no correspondio al beso, fue tan fugas que ni lo sintio, pero sabia que Ino lo habia echo porque lo deseaba, ella misma se lo habia dicho, pero el se habia encargado de explicarle que a la unica mujer que amaba era a su novia, y sabia que eso habia echo que Ino quiciera darle celos a ella, y lo habia logrado, ella se habia alejado de él y dijo ponerle fin a su relacion, pero el seguia considerandola como su novia, porque asi lo deseaba.

Él se acerco por atras y la puso su mano en su vientre, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran bruscamente- Que maleducada eres- Sururro sensual en su oido y la otra mano se aventuro a acariciar por debajo de su falda.

-No me toques- Siseo furiosa, pero él solo la presiono mas- Porque no te vas con tu compañerita esa?- Dijo en un tono que sono muy infantil para su edad y él sonrio.

-Porque tu pediste ayuda, con los hombres de haya atras, recuerdas?- Ella lo maldijo mentalmente por eso, hubiera deseado que desmintiera que tenia que ver algo con su compañera y no eso.

-Pues entonces vete ya- Respondio zafandoce de su agarre y caminando hasta un árbol pare recargarce en él- Ya me he echo yo cargo, tu mejor teve a divertir, seguramente la Yamanaka te revibira con los brazos abiertos...o debo decir las piernas?

El camino hacia ella y coloco los brazos a ambos lados de sus hombros a modo de barrera por si intentaba huir- Te molesta?- Susurro suevemente sobre sus labios.

-Levemente- Hubiera deseado irse, pero el la mantenia acorralada, esta vez se dio cuanta que no podria volver a escapar.

-Entonces admites que si?- Susurro a su oido antes de darle un pequeño mordisco al loburlo y comenzar a succionar.

-No te hagas ilusiones-Pronuncio con dificultad mientras apretaba la tela de su blusa y cerraba los ojos en un intento de no perder el control.- Solo me da lastima que desperdicies tu tiempo con _esa._

-Ya te explique que entre Ino y yo no hay nada, porque no me cres?

La menera dulce en que lo pronuncio, sin ninguna maldad o intenciones de humillarla lograron derretirla por completo, ella sabia que el le era fiel, pero cuando eso paso ella estaba tan furiosa de tener que estar soportando a todas la niñatas que intentaban seducirlo, que simplemente habia reaccionado, y aunque despues se arrepintio y deseo pedir perdon, su orgullo no se lo permitio, y eso él parecia entenderlo.

-Y-Yo...Te-Te creo

-Entonces...Porque estamos charlando en lugar de estar haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente?-De un tiron Shikamaru habia roto su blusa y sonrio de manera lujuriosa al ver sus senos- No llevas sosten...Esque acaso me estabas esperando?

Temari se cubrio la boca tapando cualquier sonido en el momento en que el arrojo lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue una blusa y comenzo a besar sus senos.

-S-Shikamaru, espera, alguien podria venir.

-Y que?- Susurro cuando cambio al otro seno- Con esta neblina nadie podra vernos...Te ayudo- Dijo divertido pues las manos temblorosas de Temari no podian desabrocharle el pantalon asi que con un agil movimiento se deshizo de él y a tirones y siguio su camisa y ropa interior- Tu aun tienes la falda- Dijo con el cejo funcido y Temari rio.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo.-Con un sensillo moviminto de su mano derecha se las arraglo para hacer que la falda y en dos segundos los dos reposaban desnudos sobre el suelo. Shikamaru abajo y Temari arriba, rozando sus sexos en un deliciosos baile de movimientos, pero negando la union.

-Joder Temari, hazlo ya.

-Ah? desde cuando tan deseperado Shika-Kun? Siempre has sido mas paciente, mas flojo, bueno...para esto nunca has sido flojo, creo que es lo unico en que te he visto poner interes.- rio burlona y le mordio el lobulo de la oreja para despues tirar suevamente se la argolla.

-Esque a ti no se te ha echo eterno? Porque a mi si.- Paso sus manos hambrientas por todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi hasta colocarlas juntas sobre su intimidad y hacer que Temari soltara un gemido.- Te necesito.

-Shikamaru- Se arqueo atras cuando cuando él indrodujo un dedo y con la otra mano jugo con su clitoris.

-Eres mia.-Remalco posesivamente antes de soltarla y atraerla a su labios para jugar un rato con su bocas antes de desviarce hacia un hombro y morderlo hasta dejar marca y seguir con los senos.- Ahora Temari?

-Aun no- Lo tomo por los hombros y lo hizo recostarce suevemente, despues jugo un poco con el, acariciando levemente los muculos marcados de su pecho, bajando su cara hasta morderle los pezones y entonces escucho como el jadeaba y lo miro echar la cabeza hacia atras hasta apretarla contra en suelo mientras ella seguia bajando entre beses y mordiscos hasta llegar a su miembro y entonces el se sorprendio.

-Q-Que hac..Ah!...no Temmmm...es..espera no haga AH!-Temari siguio succionando con ansias, él le decia no, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba deliciosamente mientras ancajaba los dedos en el suelo y cerraba los ojos al tiempo que unas gotitas comenzaban a salir, entonces los abrio de golpe y uso toda las fuerzas que le quedaban para jalarla hacía el- No- Jadeo contra los labios que sonreian traviesos- No me gusta hacerlo solo.

-Lo se-Sonrio satisfecha y se inclino a besarle el pecho mientras se acomodaba para recivirlo.

-Espera- Jalo el pantalon que estaba a un lado y de su bolsillo saco el collar y se lo coloco a ella- Ahora si.- La hizo bajar lentamente mientras se hundia en ella.- Lo habia extrañado mucho.

-Shikamaru-Gimio suavemente, casi con dolor, sus cuerpos ya no estaban acostumbrados a eso, habia pasado mucho desde la ultima vez y les costaba adaptarce, pero el dolor perdio importancia cuando Shikamaru entro en ella completamente, Temari escondio su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello se Shikamaru, mientras la sujetaba con las manos, para hacerla moverce, y ella se alzo de nuevo, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Mirame Temari, mirame.- Ordeno y Temari obedecio sumisa y el la hizo moverce mas rapido, era obvio que en el sexo él era quien mandaba.

Temari se movio con fuerza, con rapidez, con energia, con pasion, mientras Shikamaru acariciaba su espalda y bajaba a sus gluteos hasta apretarlos con desesperacion, él ha obligaba a hacer que sus caderas chocaran con brusquedad, casi como si se tratara de dos animales que ansiaban el climax, lo necesitaban con urgencia, pero no querian que acabara. Shikamasu elevo sus caderas fuertemente y le dio a Temari un orgasmo, que la hizo perder el control por unos segundos y gritar abiertamente su nombre.

Y el siguio sin detenerce a que ella se recuperara, sujeto mas fuerte hasta dejar marcas en su piel y la mordia cada ves que pdia, pasaron los minutos y Temari sentia que no podia mas, los orgasmos seguian llegando y Shikamaru no parecia querer detenerce, con mas fuerza y mas profundidad la hacia bajar hasta que quizo derrumbarce pero Shikamaru la beso con furia y el mordio el labio para despues hacer que volviera a levantarce, siguieron asi hasta que Shikamaru la aparto algo brusco y la dejo a un lado boca abajo para colocarce arriba suyo.

-No puedo mas- Susurro jadeante pero el la ignoro y la penetro con fuerza mientras soltaba un gemido mas fuerte que los anteriores.

-Aguanta un poco mas- Fue mas una orden que una peticion y denuevo a ella solo podia sujetar la tela de la ropa que estaba debajo suyo, mientras lo sentia entrar y salir rapidamente mientras gemia exitado su nombre, despues de un poco mas y saber que ya no podia prolongarlo por mucho tiempo, salio con furia y tomandola del brazo la hizo girarce. Ella amaba ese lado de él, tan apacionado y que solo con ella mostraba, tan impulsivo, amaba que fuera asi de dominante y mandara que hacer, y asi era, en el sexo, ella siempre obedecia a sus deseos por mas extraños que estos fueran dejando al kamazutra como si solo fuera un libro infantil.

Y volvio a entrar en ella, moviendoce freneticamente mientras le besaba y mordia hasta que sus inchados labios sangraron, pero entonces lamio la sangre con avidez y lujuria y ella arañaba su espalda y se arqueaba con violencia al recivir otro orgasmo y el se dejaba ir lanzando ambos un grito de satisfaccion; una, dos, y tres veces mas arremetio con fuerza antes de dejarce caer sobre y dentro de ella y esperaban controlar sus respiraciones abrazados, sintiendo el latido del otro contra su pecho y calmandolos como si de musica se tratara.

-Te habia extrañado.-Jadeo con fuerza contra su hombro

-Mujer problematica, no vuelvas a irte- Sonrio aunque ella no lo noto.

-Siempre tienes que decirme que hacer?

-En este caso, si

-Me gusta que seas asi de demandante.

-Lo se

Se volvieron a besar mientras el volvia a cariciar cada parte suya, si, Temari tambien amaba que él se recuperara rapido.


End file.
